Going Out Swinging
Going Out Swinging is the 17th Crafting Quest (not counted quests that it is crafted a required item at the Forge) in Castaway 2. This will learn you how you will craft the Nail Bat, when completely combined, it would be a Nail Bat, and the combinations you've been combined to the required item is in your Recipe Book, the previously combinations before this quest given to Sigil. Description "Craft a Nail Bat from combining 1 Iron Ingot and 1 Timber." When you read the description (or called as a quote) above, it can be your guide to combine. It is easy that you have been observe of some of the words listed in the description follows "combining 1 Iron Ingot and 1 Timber ." ''and you can see that there is a required item that follows after the words ''"Craft a". So means the description easily know what you'll combine to get the Nail Bat, without going to Crafting Guides or the Recipes here in this Wiki. How to Complete the Quest As you can see, the description about the quest is your needed items (1 Iron Ingot and 1 Timber), and combine it and get it to the required item (Nail Bat). So you can see it is quite useful to know what are the items to get Nail Bat, without the craftable items needed to craft like the description "Craft a Nail Bat.", it is very hard to know what are the items you need to craft without going to Recipes or Crafting Guides. The description "Craft a Nail Bat." is similar to all of the Forge Quests, which you cannot see those items needed to craft to a Forge item, even when you craft to get a Forge item, it is grey-colored, but it is an item founded in Castaway 2. When you can say "Craft a Nail Bat." ''you can say it is similar to all of Forge Quests, it is very hard to know or think what are the items needed to combine. So, we can observe why the Nail Bat needs Iron Ingot and Timber: As you can see the picture left, there you can see that it is a Nail Bat. When you will attack that, it stuns, because one of the items combined turned into Nail Bat, and it can be stunned. From the Nail Bat , Nail means it comes from the Iron Ingot, it can similar because they're made of metal. Bat means that Nail Bat is like a Bat, used from one of the sports. Nail Bat can be called as a Club, so you can familiar to the word "Bat". But where did Timber can be combined with Iron Ingot? To the picture you've been seen above, it looks like Bat, but there is a spiked-like in the Bat, the one reason why did the Nail Bat stun other enemies when attacked. You can see that the Bat can be made from the wood, and the Timber combines to make Bat. The Nail from Nail Bat can be Iron Ingot, so you can see that it can be spiked-like in the Bat, and formed into Nail Bat. What is Nail Bat? Based on the picture you've been seen above, it is a Nail Bat. So you can know of the word "Bat", it can be called as a type of Club. Clubs are in high damage but slow in full rate in Stamina. When filled the Stamina bar, means powerful, but it can be affected to those who are slow in movement speed, or in Agility. The Strength of the weapon is 16, because of the word "Club, of the word Bat", with high damage. The Agility, Defense and Magic of the weapon is 0. Description ''"Pretty self-descriptive. Crude but effective." A Bat that can be stunned to other enemies. It can be called "Club", which is related to "Bat". Careful, it can be crude, with the "Club", can be heavy than the normal class "Sword" or two-handed. So you can know that if you try to attack, you can see it is very slow to fully fill the Stamina bar in order for powerful damage deal to other enemies. Rewards when Completed the Quest After finishing combined the Timber and Iron Ingot to get Nail Bat, it would be complete after combining those items. After completed the quest, Sigil will give you 150 EXP to you and your active pet (useful when you and/or (based on the EXP needed to level up, for closer to next level) pet.). Category:Quests Category:Crafting Quests Category:Castaway 2 Category:Clubs